Starfleet uniform (2140s-early 2160s)
.]] The uniforms worn by Earth Starfleet personnel became the template for all future incarnations of Federation Starfleet uniform. (Star Trek: Enterprise). The uniform design was in use as early as 2143 (ENT: "First Flight") and lasted past 2161 with little variation. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") Duty uniform The standard duty uniform consisted of a dark blue jumpsuit, with piping around the shoulder denoting division, coded by color. The division colors were as follows: * gold — operations division * red — command division * blue — sciences division * red and white — admiralty The right breast carried rank insignia in the form of rectangular, metal pips. An assignment patch based on the wearer's posting was located on the left shoulder. The jumpsuit sealed at the front and featured breast, arm, waist and leg pockets. It was normally worn over a black button-down shirt. 2161 alterations By 2161, a few minor changes had been made. On the left arm, the uniform had the ship's emblem and the Starfleet emblem on the right arm. The uniform also had the individual's name embroidered on the left breast of the jumpsuit, as well as epaulets on either shoulder. Service uniform The service uniform jacket, worn over a white collared shirt with a necktie, was a darker shade of blue than the duty jumpsuit. Rank insignia were worn above the division color piping on the chest, and also shown in sleeve stripes. A variation of this uniform included a skirt which was worn by some female officers at Starfleet Command. :Only admirals were seen wearing this uniform variation, although it's possible officers could have worn it, as a large number of personnel all wore these uniforms in exterior visuals of Starfleet buildings, where the skirt variant is seen. If worn by an officer, its not clear if the insignia would be on the right side only, as in the duty uniforms, or on both sides, as in the dress uniforms. These service jackets, first seen in "Broken Bow" and used until the end of the ''Enterprise series, did not seem to be altered with nametags or epaulets as some other uniforms were in the series finale. The service jackets resemble the current "Class A" service uniforms worn by the US Air Force. Dress uniform Dress uniforms were worn for diplomatic functions. The dress uniform was a similar color as the duty jumpsuit, but had rank stripes on the sleeves as the service jacket. The uniform top was worn over a shirt with a white mandarin collar. Other uniforms and accessories Excursion uniform Specialty attire was issued for planetary missions. These uniforms were all beige in color, with rank insignia attached at the collar and the ship's mission patch on the left shoulder. (ENT: "Desert Crossing") See also: *"Marauders" *"The Forge" *"Awakening" *"Kir'Shara" :While originally shown to be used in desert uniforms, these uniforms were also used in other climates. Sunglasses Also usually used with the Excursion uniform (usually in desert climates) were Starfleet-issue sunglasses. In 2154, Captain Archer offered T'Pol his sunglasses just before walking through the Forge, where the reflection off the sand was blinding. T'Pol reminded him that she didn't need them because of her inner-eyelid, and that her species "evolved on this planet." (ENT: "The Forge") Excursion jackets .]] .]] Excursion jackets were issued, in a variety of colors and materials but maintaining the division color stripes and uniform patches. Some, but not all, of the jackets featured rank insignia. In later years, the jacket would bear a nametag on the left breast above the division color piping. ;Excursion jackets * Quilted version (worn on 2151 mission to Rigel X) * .. * Worn with nametag (worn on 2161 mission to Rigel X) Activity uniform The activity uniform tunic was worn by servicepeople while working out, playing sports, or other leisure activities. It did not feature rank insignia. (ENT: "First Flight") Hats ;Duty uniform cap The duty uniform cap was of a design of hat known in Earth history as a "baseball cap", and featured an embroidered registry of a serviceperson's home assignment. (ENT: "Broken Bow", "Desert Crossing") ;Service uniform hat The service uniform worn at Starfleet Command also featured a white hat that could be seen on personnel walking around outside of buildings. T'Pol's variant After receiving a Starfleet commission in 2154, Commander T'Pol adapted one of her Vulcan garbs as her uniform. She added her rank pips and her assignment patch. By 2161, she added a nametag and the Starfleet emblem to her uniform. (ENT: "Home"; "These Are the Voyages...") Examples of rank insignia :This chart represents the rank insignia seen onscreen throughout these uniforms' appearances, although the possibility that ranks existing in other Starfleet systems that weren't seen here could exist, and have insignia we haven't seen. For the record, the ranks referenced in other Starfleets, but ''not referenced in the Earth Starfleet organization, are: petty officer, chief, lieutenant junior grade, lieutenant commander, and fleet admiral. LTJG and LCDR were specifically mentioned in an interview in Star Trek Monthly not to be included in Robert Blackman's costume design. In the mirror universe, the Terran Empire counterparts did have a LCDR grade, however, as well as FADM and at least one grade of noncommissioned officer (where the "regular universe" had none, only having crewmen representing their enlisted complement). The existence of the admiral rank insignia is presupposed by the fact that Forrest, a "three-pip" vice-admiral, had a superior. Background The duty uniform jumpsuit was first seen in "Broken Bow", and used for the entirety of Star Trek: Enterprise. Note that these jumpsuits strongly resemble the flight suits worn by US and NATO military aviation and missile personnel in the late 20th and early 21st centuries. Blue flight suits were usually worn by US special mission and missile crews, rather than the usual green flight suits. Zefram Cochrane and the mission crew of the warpship Phoenix also wore blue military-surplus flight suits during their historic mission. During the second season, "new" uniforms were introduced, dyed a slightly lighter blue. Initially worn only by the regular cast members, the uniforms were eventually used by the entire crew (though some background performers could still be seen wearing the older, darker version through the run of the series). de:Sternenflottenuniform (Erde)